I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods used to decorate foodstuffs, particularly baked goods, such as for example cakes and pies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an edible film for decorating foodstuffs that is releasably adhered to a substrate, wherein the edible film is peelably released from the substrate and thereupon applied to the foodstuff. The edible film may be pre-printed with edible inks or may be written or drawn upon by the user such as for example by edible ink pens, may be colored, clear or selectively opaque, may be die-cut into pre-selected shapes or may be cut into selected shapes by the user.
II. Description of Prior Art
Foodstuffs, particularly baked goods, such as cakes, pies, cookies, and the like, are frequently decorated so as to present a pleasing presentation to those who are about to enjoy eating them. Especially on notable occasions such as a birthday, a holiday or a major life event such as a graduation or a wedding, cakes and other foodstuffs are ornately decorated in a manner consonant with the theme of the occasion.
The decoration of a special occasion cake, for example, usually involves an encompassing icing, artistic ornamentations of icing applied thereupon, and possibly one or more appliques of pictorialized icing. Clearly, only excellent results can be expected if the person applying the artistic ornamentations is a true artisan. And, the pictorialized icing is generally restricted to only generic occasions, but not for unique occasions, such as a person receiving a promotion at work. In any event, such beautifully decorated foodstuffs are rather expensive, and even more so when they are personalized.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advance in the foodstuff decorating art if foodstuffs could be beautifully decorated without the labor of an artisan or without expensive and occasion limited icing appliques.
In the prior art there have been various attempts at this noble goal, with greater and lesser degrees of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,494 to Williamson, dated Dec. 3, 1974, discloses a method and apparatus for decorating a confectionery item, such as a cake, wherein a stamp is vertically moved to kiss the icing surface and thereupon transfer an edible outline to the icing. Thereafter, an artisan manually fills-in the outline with an edible color fill material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,287 to Golchert, discloses a process for decorating a confectionery item, such as a cake, wherein a design is traced onto a transfer medium, such as tissue paper. The transfer medium is then placed onto the confectionary item and a moist sponge placed thereover to cause the design to transfer onto the confectionary item.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,292 to Pasternack, dated Jul. 30, 1985, discloses an imaging process for decorating foodstuffs, wherein an image is received by an electronic image processor which thereupon generates drive signals to a scribing means. The scribing means includes a bridge that carries an electromagnetically actuated stylus which effects to inscribably transfer edible ink from a transfer sheet onto the foodstuff or an icing applique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,273 to Krubert, dated Mar. 25, 1986, discloses a method f or printing upon foodstuffs, wherein a hard icing placed upon the foodstuff is color printed via a series of printings at successive print stations, each providing a different color.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,661 to Barth et al, dated Mar. 20, 1990, discloses an automatic decorating machine for applying flowable decorative materials to foodstuffs and other articles. A video image may be combined with artwork or characters as an input to an electronic circuit which then controls operation of liquid spray applicators and icing dispensers to provide a decorated foodstuff having decorations that are a facsimile of the input.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,394 to Macpherson et al, dated May 21, 1991, discloses a method for decorating foodstuffs, wherein an edible base shape is screen casted upon a carrier medium and thereafter printed upon preferably by a screen printing process. An apparatus is used to separate the base shape from the carrier medium so that the base shape may be thereafter applied to the foodstuff.
The various attempts at providing improved foodstuff decoration suffer from any or all of: reliance upon artisan labor, excessively complicated and expensive apparatus, or applications limitations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a universally applicable, simplistic and inexpensive provision for foodstuff decoration, which provision is easily and competently accessible to the average user.
The present invention is an edible film and method of using same for decorating foodstuffs, in particular baked goods, wherein anyone can easily, inexpensively and artistically decorate foodstuffs.
The edible film according to the present invention is composed of an edible polymer film which is preferably releasably mounted upon a flexible substrate to provide a reinforced edible film. The edible film is peelably released from the substrate to provide decorations for the foodstuff. The edible film may be decoratively prepared into predetermined decorations prior to distribution, which may include being pre-printed, pre-cut, colored, or being of pre-selected opacity and sheen. Pre-printing may be accomplished by any suitable printing process utilizing edible inks. Alternatively, the edible film may be distributed in a not yet finalized decoration form, wherein finalization is left up to the user. For example, the reinforced edible film may be distributed without being pre-printed or only partially pre-printed, wherein the user controls subsequent printing, writing, drawing or otherwise marking upon the edible film, such as by use of edible ink pens. Further, the user may purchase sheets of the reinforced edible film and thereafter cut the reinforced edible film sheets into shapes defined by the user.
The reinforced edible film may be distributed in the form of prepared decorating kits containing decorations for decorating foodstuffs generically for common occasions, which kits may further have provision for user modification for individualized preparation or finalization of the decorations. The reinforced edible film may be further made available for commercial preparation of personalized decoratively prepared edible film decorations.
In a first version of the method according to the present invention, an edible film is pre-printed utilizing edible inks into decorations. The pre-printing may be based upon any pictorial or graphic source, and may be generic or may be personalized. The user then releases the edible film from its flexible substrate and places the pre-printed edible film onto the foodstuff. For example, a happy birthday design on an edible film may be placed upon the icing at the top of a birthday cake.
In a second version of the method according to the present invention, an edible film is not pre-printed or is only partly pre-printed. The user places personalized markings upon the edible film utilizing edible ink, such as from edible ink pens. The user then releases the edible film from its flexible substrate and then places it upon the foodstuff, as recounted immediately above.
In yet a third version of the method according to the present invention, the user may cut the reinforced edible film into desired shapes or may use pre-cut shapes of the edible film, which after the edible film is released from the substrate, are then placed at decoratively pleasing locations on a foodstuff. The edible film may be pre-printed, colored or otherwise decorated so as to be decoratively distinguishable when placed upon the foodstuff.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edible film and method of using same for decorating a foodstuff, wherein a user can accomplish artistically professional results inexpensively and without training or innate talent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide kits for foodstuff decorations, wherein the kits contain pre-printed and pre-cut edible film decorations which may be applicable to generic or specific occasions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide kits for foodstuff decorations, wherein the kits contain non-printed or partly printed and non-cut or pre-cut edible film sheets or portions of sheets which are finalized by a user to form decorations which may be applicable to generic or specific occasions.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an edible film releasably adhered to a flexible substrate so as to provide a reinforced edible film that admits of rough handling, yet the film itself may be very delicate and gossamer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a reinforced edible film having structural integrity sufficiently suitable for printing thereupon by manual or automatic processes, yet when the edible film is peeled from the flexible substrate, the edible film becomes a decoration that is of such a delicate and gossamer quality that it is able to conjoin with the surface of the foodstuff in a manner that suggests the decoration alone and not the edible film basis therefor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a foodstuff decoration which is applicable to a wide range of foodstuff decoration situations, wherein the decoration supplies a visual contribution thereto and may or may not contribute to the taste and masticatory feel of the foodstuff.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a reinforced edible film which is translucent sufficiently to enable a user to trace onto the edible film portion of the reinforced edible film a depiction constituting any picture, graphic, drawing, etc. that has been placed beneath the reinforced edible film.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.